Together forever
by SarahMacKennie
Summary: I'm really bad at titles so please don't judge by that. I'm also bad at summary's but here we are: Shane ask's Mitchie to come on tour with him, can Shane keep control of himself? What happens if he doesn't? ShanexMitchie, NatexCaitlyn JasonxPeggy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any people in here except the ones I make up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any people in here except the ones I make up. **

**This starts after final jam and all of that in a canoe, on that canoe ride they planned. Well just before it. **

**Important!!: Okay, I need to cover some things for now. Ages first. Mitchie: 17(but finished high school), Shane: 18, Caitlyn: 17 (finished high school), Nate: 17(finished high school), Jason: 21 (big jump eh?), Peggy: 19. Number two is last names.**

**Nate is Nate Taylor and Jason is Jason Quint. They are not brothers in this one...sorta. Thank -You!**

Mitchie and Shane walked out of the final jam stage cabin together. Everyone else had already left; Shane and Mitchie had stayed behind to help clean up. "So how bout that canoe ride?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"Yeah, but I've gotta change first, maybe you should to." Replied Mitchie examining at her high heel boots and tight pants.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the dock in 10." Said Shane heading in the direction of his cabin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mitchie searched through her suitcase, looking for something comfortable and casual, but not sloppy. Finally she picked out some grey sweatpants with white stripes down the sides and a black tee with a picture of a rock saying you rule to a ruler and the ruler saying you rock.

Mitchie looked at her watch and realized 12 minutes had already passed. She quickly slipped the clothes on and ran out the door. Shane was waiting for her wearing still black jeans, but looser ones and had ditched his jacket.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long. Were you waiting long?" asked Mitchie.

"Yeah, god you should hurry up!" Shane replied.

Mitchie frowned "Oh, sorry".

Shane smiled "I'm just kidding Mitchie; I got here like ten seconds ago".

Mitchie pushed out her bottom lip. "Meanie" She said playfully.

Shane stuck out his tongue at her then smiled. Mitchie smiled to. "Come on, lets get a canoe" said Shane walking toward were the Canoe's were kept.

"How bout this one?" Shane asked pointing to a blue canoe that had a seat on each end, but was empty in the middle.

"It's a little small..." Mitchie stated.

"Easier to reach you" Said Shane, pushing it toward the water.

Mitchie smiled. "I'll go get the life jackets".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finally they were in the Canoe. Shane let Mitchie paddle most of the way, because when he tried, they only went in circles. It was pretty dark out, and no one was around. When they were in the middle of the lake they pulled the paddles out of the water and laid them down the sides. Shane carefully pushed himself of the seat and to the middle of the canoe and crossed his legs. He patted the space in front of him. "Come on, sit and talk." Said Shane though he wanted to do more than talk.

Mitchie carefully pushed her self to the middle. Shane looked down, then back at Mitchie. "Why did lie?" Shane asked quietly. Mitchie dropped they're gaze and stared at her lap.

"I don't know. I guess for once I just wanted to fit in." said Mitchie after a moment.

"I didn't like you just because you were the daughter of whatever it was, I liked you because you were different" Said Shane. Then he saw the look on Mitchie's face and added "again, I mean good different."

"You liked me?" asked Mitchie peeking up through her bangs. Shane bit his lip.

"Whoops" Said Shane, blood rushing to his cheeks. Mitchie giggled.

"I liked...no I like you too." Mitchie said. Mitchie looked down again, embarrassed, but then she felt Shane's hand on her chin, pulling her face up. He gazed into her eyes. Then he pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate. Eventually they pulled away for air. Shane looked up and Mitchie followed his gaze. A star shot across the sky.

"A shooting star! Make a wish." Mitchie said. "I wish that I could spend the rest of my summer with you."

"And I wish you and your parents will say yes when I ask you to come on tour with me for the rest of the summer."

"Really Shane? You're the best!" Mitchie said kissing Shane again.

Shane began to switch position again. So that he was lying down. The boat was wide so Mitchie also switched position so she was lying beside Shane.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight" Mitchie whispered. Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist.

"Not as beautiful as you." Shane whispered back. Mitchie giggled quietly.

"Mmm" Mitchie yawned. Shane pulled her closer.

"Close your eyes Mitchie, I'll wake you in the morning" Shane whispered in her ear. Mitchie snuggled into Shane and closed her eyes. Shane could feel her chest going up and down against his body. He closed his eyes also and soon they were both fast asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mitchie... Mitchie..." Shane called Mitchie from her sleep. Her lids slid open.

"Shane?" Mitchie looked confused.

"Don't move, were in a Canoe." Shane whispered to her. Mitchie giggled.

"Why are you whispering?" Mitchie asked.

"It seemed to suit the moment." Shane answered. Mitchie kissed Shane. Mitchie pulled away after a bit and giggled.

"What?" Shane asked. Mitchie giggled again.

"You have a boner" replied Mitchie through her giggles. Shane rolled away from Mitchie.

"Oh great, the first time I ever get to be with you and I pop one." Shane running his hands through his hair.

"Its okay Shane, its not really something you can control." Said Mitchie, trying to stifle her giggles.

"It's still embarrassing." Said Shane, turning back towards Mitchie. Mitchie became serious. She bit her lip like she was in deep thought. "What is it Mitchie?"

"It's just weird that you think of me that way." Said Mitchie, eyes on Shane, but unfocused. Shane smiled, glad that it wasn't something more serious.

"I'm not God Mitchie; I do have some self control. Plus I can't exactly do you in a boat" Said Shane.

"You wanna do me?" Asked Mitchie playfully. Shane pressed his lips together.

"You know, I should really just keep my mouth shut." Said Shane. Mitchie laughed.

"MITCHIE!?" They both heard a female voice call. Mitchie sat up to quickly and soon they were in the water. Shane and Mitchie began laughing.

"ARE YOU THERE MITCHIE!?" the voice called again. Mitchie looked to the dock.

"I'm here Mom! With Shane!" Mitchie yelled when she realized in was her Mom calling.

"Where are you, I see a canoe, but your not in it!" Connie yelled back.

"We fell out! We'll grab the canoe and swim back" Mitchie called. Mitchie turned around looking for Shane and was meet by his lips. Mitchie kissed him back at first, but pushed him away.

"Don't! My Mom might be watching!" Mitchie said, glancing at the docks. Luckily, Connie was talking to Brown. Mitchie began to swim toward the canoe.

"Wait!" Shane called to Mitchie. Mitchie turned. "Here we are, in the middle of a lake, soaked to the bone and I want to ask you, Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie smiled and nodded. Shane swam over and hugged Shane.

"Come on, let's get to shore." Shane said. They grabbed the canoe and swam to shore. When they reached the shore Connie ran up and hugged Mitchie.

"Where have you been? You've been gone all night Mitchie! I thought maybe you were just at one of the party's, but no one had seen you."

"Its okay Mom, we fell asleep in the canoe last night" she replied glancing at Shane. "What parties Mom?"

"Oh, a lot of the kids had parties in their cabins last night. I believe Caitlyn had one in yours. Now you go get out of these wet clothes. I suggest you do the same Shane, before you get sick.". Shane nodded.

"I'll meet you back here in 5" Shane said to Mitchie. Shane set off toward his cabin.

"Meet you back here? Why would he want to do that?" Connie asked.

"Umm, Mom... Shane asked me if I could go on tour with him." Mitchie answered, suddenly nervous.

"Well you go change and we'll talk about this later. Or in 5 minutes I suppose" Connie said suddenly realizing. She wasn't stupid; she could see something going on between them. Mitchie rushed off to her cab

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mitchie opened the door to a complete mess. Apparently there had been a party. Sitting against the wall were Caitlyn and Nate fast asleep, leaning against each other.

"Caitlyn? Umm... Nate?" Mitchie called. Caitlyn and Nate both woke. They were still wearing the clothes they had worn at the final jam, but Mitchie was just glad they were wearing clothes. This had obviously been a rocking party and Mitchie swore she could smell some alcohol.

Nate looked around for a second confused, then sprang to his feet, sending Caitlyn off balance, who fell, using her hands to break her fall.

"Whoops, sorry Caitlyn..." Nate said helping her to her feet. Mitchie watched wondering what was going on. Once Caitlyn was on her feet she ran to the window and barfed out of it. Nate then looked at Mitchie.

"Umm, Mitchie... Hi..." Nate looked over at Caitlyn. "We had a pretty... big party last night. Somebody brought some vodka... I don't really remember after that..."

"Why aren't you barfing?" Mitchie asked.

"He didn't have as much as me" replied Caitlyn, wiping her mouth. "Where were you last night?"

"Umm... With Shane, I need to change, I'm meeting hi and his Mom back at the docks." With that Mitchie grabbed some clothes and left.

Nate still had his eyes on Caitlyn. "Are you okay?" he asked her finally starting to think clearly.

"Yeah absolutely dandy, you have any Advil?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, back at my cabin, I'll get some later. Do you remember anything?"

"Lots of alcohol, loud music and..." Caitlyn stopped.

"What?" Nate questioned.

"I think we nearly had sex, but fell asleep..."

"Oh...Umm" Nate was uncomfortable" I kinda remember that. I'm sorry Cait, I was really drunk."

"Don't be, it was fun" Replied Caitlyn grinning.

Nate got a sudden idea. "Hey, were allowed to bring one friend along one tour with us, would you like to come as my guest?"

"Yeah! That would be awesome!"

"Don't you need to ask your parents?"

"I ran away when I was 15 and a 1/2, they never bothered looking for me, so I live in a nice little apartment with another friend of mine."

"Oh, really? Cool."

"When do we leave?"

"Two days"

"That soon? I'll have to get some more clothes but sounds good to me. I should be ready I time."

"Awesome! This'll be fun."

"A little enthusiastic are we?"

"Well your way better then Shane or Jason so, I won't have to listen to either of them."

Caitlyn laughed. "I'm going to pack up my stuff, change and brush my teeth; I'm guessing you need to do the same."

Nate nodded. They said good-bye and Nate left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Connie waited till both had arrived and then started. "So what's this about Mitchie going on tour with you?" Connie asked Shane.

"Well, when on tour we're aloud to bring one..." Shane glanced at Mitchie "friend along."

"Supervised?" asked Connie.

"Nate, Jason, Peggy and probably a friend of Nate's will be coming too."

"When are you leaving?"

"In two days" replied Shane.

"Okay, I'll let her go but you must promise to take care of her."

Mitchie jumped on her Mom, giving her a big. "Thank-You, Thank-You, Thank-You!!"

Mitchie turned to Shane. She wanted to kiss him, but her Mom was right there. Connie noticed. "I'll, umm leave you two to plan. I have to call your Dad anyway Mitchie." She said glancing at Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie nodded.

When Connie was out of sight Mitchie turned back to Shane. "She knows. About us I mean, so we don't have to be so secretive. Don't kiss me in front of her. Especially my Dad, he'll rip you to shred's." Shane laughed.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Shane said. Mitchie expression suddenly turned excited. She hugged Shane and kissed him.

"This is so exciting!! I get to spend the rest of my summer with Shane Gray!!" Mitchie said excitedly. Shane frowned.

"Just Shane Gray?" Shane asked pouting.

"No, also my boyfriend!" Shane smiled again. He pulled Mitchie in and kissed her.

They heard somebody clear their throat. Mitchie and Shane pulled away and looked over. Nate and Caitlyn stood together. They were all changed and looking a lot better then Mitchie had seen them before.

"Feeling better Cait?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn nodded. "And you Nate?"

"Thank god for Advil" replied Nate grinning. Shane looked confused.

"Turns out there was a party in my cabin last night." Mitchie explained.

"Nate! Your not even 18 yet!" Shane scolded.

"I didn't have as much as Cait at least!" Nate said, trying to justify himself.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" said Caitlyn punching Nate on the shoulder.

"Well you did drink more then me!"

"I know, I'm the one who drank it, remember?"

"Actually, not really. I'm just repeating what you said this morning"

Mitchie laughed. Shane turned to Mitchie. "Come on, this is serious." He said, annoyed that no one was listening to him.

"Like you've never gotten drunk before" Mitchie said.

"Yeah, but I'm eighteen."

"Just barely" Nate slipped in.

"Shut-up Nate"

Mitchie laughed again. She could see Shane was losing this argument. "Come on Shane, we both need to pack" Mitchie said rescuing Shane. Shane turned away from Nate and nodded to Mitchie. They left together.

"Well, I already packed yesterday, so why don't I come and help you?" Mitchie said to Shane.

"Well why did you say you needed to pack?" asked Shane.

"Because you were losing that argument, I didn't want you to lose"

"I was not losing!" Shane pouted.

"Denial"

"God Nate can be annoying sometimes!" Shane fumed.

"Anger"

"But I guess your right, I was going to lose"

"Acceptance" Mitchie finished laughing.

"What?" asked Shane confused.

"Nothing" Said Mitchie smiling. Shane just smiled back. They then arrived at Shane's cabin.

Mitchie and Shane walked in the cabin and Shane immediately started kissing Mitchie.

"I thought you needed to pack?" asked Mitchie.

"Nah, I finished yesterday to" replied Shane grinning.

"Then wh..." Mitchie was cut of by Shane kissing her.

"Oh..." Mitchie breathed after they had pulled away.

Shane smiled and began kissing Mitchie again. He moved towards the bed and laid Mitchie down. Mitchie pulled away. Shane sat up.

"I'm sorry Shane; I'm just not ready yet..."

"No, don't be, I would never force you to do something you don't want to do"

"Thanks Shane"

"Can we at least go back to kissing?" asked Shane hopefully.

Mitchie nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**So how was it? Six pages. Please review!! I want at least 3 reviews, but if you give me at least seven, I'll give you a really long chapter. Sorry that's a little corny right now.**


	2. Something happened to Shane

Nate and Caitlyn loaded the last of they're stuff into the van.

"I wonder where Shane and Mitchie are?" asked Nate peering around. Caitlyn pointed the opposite direction Nate was looking.

"There... wait, just Shane. I'm guessing Mitchie will be going back with her Mom." Caitlyn said. Nate nodded.

"So we'll drop Shane off at Mitchie's then continue on to your house, you live in Tampa Bay right?" Nate asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"I call shot gun!" Caitlyn called to Shane as she got into the passenger seat.

"And I get to stretch out in the back." Said Shane, completely content with these plans.

"Wait, what about Jason and Peggy?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"They're going in Jason's car." Replied Shane replied from behind her, causing her to jump. Caitlyn muttered something about being stuck in a van with guys for 2 hours. Nate started the van and off they went.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mitchie placed her last piece of clothing in her bag. In her excitement, it had taken her all of 10 minutes to pack.

"That was fast." Shane said from behind her. Mitchie had made him go sit on the bed because the only thing he seemed to be interested in packing was her bras and panties.

"I'm really excited I guess." Mitchie said smiling

"So here's the plan, you'll stay here tonight, I'll be at a hotel, Nate will stay with Caitlyn, they'll pick us up in the morning, we'll drive back to the Camp ground where brown will have the tour bus ready, we'll settle in, Jason and Peggy arrive in the morning, and we leave." Shane said.

"Wait, Caitlyn? Peggy?"

"Oh yeah, well Nate is taking Caitlyn as his guest, and Peggy is going to record with us, and we're going to let her perform her song at some of our show's to, so Jason is going to act like she's his guest, because we can only fit 7 people comfortably, the driver needs to sleep too."

"Really? Awesome! And we've got a guest room; you can stay here for the night instead of the hotel, I would offer you to stay here in my room, but my Mom would probably never let you."

"Okay, well that makes things easier, I'll call Nate."

"Why are Peggy and Jason arriving later?"

"Peggy lives in Lakeland, it's farther."

"Where do you live?"

"L.A."

"You live in Los Angles? Cool."

Connie walked in, "So what's the plan?" she asked. Shane explained.

"Sure, you can stay for the night, guest room though." Connie said when Shane asked. "I'll call you when dinner's ready" she added, then left.

"So tell me the behind the scenes information about Shane Gray." Said Mitchie.

"..Well my name is Shane; I can't remember how tall I am..."

"No, like tell me about your family."

"Oh, umm, My Mom's name is Brooke Taylor, I've never known my Dad, but his name is James Gray, I have a step Dad named Marco Taylor and..." Mitchie cut him off.

"Taylor?"

"Nate's my half brother."

"Oh... and Jason?"

"He lived next door, so he's also like a brother."

"Any sibling's?"

"Two, fraternal twins Cinnamon and Pepper."

"Cinnamon and Pepper?" Said Mitchie raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, my parents kinda got all hippie dippy when they got married..."

Mitchie laughed. "So what about you?" Shane asked.

"You know my Mom, Connie, and my Dad, Paul then I have a little brother Jaimee."

"I didn't see a little kid running around, where is he?"

"He's gone to science camp, kid genius."

"Awesome, do you have a picture?"

Mitchie pointed to her dresser. There was a picture of her parents, and then beside it a picture of her and a cute little boy about 4 years old with dark brown eager eyes and short brown hair.

"He's turning 6 in January."

"He's cute."

Mitchie nodded. She turned back to Shane.

"Did you ever wish you could see your Dad?" she asked.

"No, he pretty much got my Mom pregnant then left; it was kinda like a one night thing that ended in me. In other words I'm an oops."

"A good oops though." Said Mitchie smiling.

"Let's play a game." Said Shane, changing the subject.

"What kind of game?"

"I ask you three questions, and you ask me three, no matter how weird they are, you must answer them truthfully."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Ever had a serious boyfriend before?"

"Not really, there was one guy who I thought was serious, turned out he was cheating on me with like 5 other girls, only with us for our body's"

"Okay, umm... Do you want to wait till marriage to have sex?"

"I don't really know, I guess I'll just let it happen as it does, but I'm not ready right now."

"I'm going to save my last one for later."

"Okay then, my turn. Have you ever had a serious girlfriend?"

"No, I've only dated for the press, there was one real girl, but... well it didn't go really well at the end..."

"What do you mean?"

"Is that a counted question?"

"Umm, no, never mind. Have you ever wished you had never become famous?"

"Yeah, plenty of times, but then I think about all the things I have because I'm famous and become grateful."

"Okay, my last question... Are you a virgin?"

Shane suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Shane; I don't expect you to be."

"Its not that... umm, no, I'm not"

"If it's not that then what is it?"

"I was, umm... kinda forced to have sex once."

"You mean you were raped Shane?" Mitchie asked eyes widening in surprise.

"Not really, I mean I knew the person..."

"It's still rape! Shane, have you told anybody?"

"Well... umm... no"

"When did this happen?"

"When I was fourteen. Remember I told how that relationship didn't end well? This is why."

"Oh my god Shane, you need to tell someone!"

"I can't! Not right now anyway, please, I promise I will tell, just not right now"

"Shane! This is serious! You were raped!"

"And I know it's serious! Just keep it secret for now. For me?"

Just then Connie called them for dinner.

"Fine Shane, but you have to promise me you will tell."

Shane nodded and they headed down stairs. Dinner went well. Mitchie let the issue rest for now and enjoyed her last day at home. After dinner they played monopoly. Mitchie and Connie were both out within' the first 45 minutes. At 10:30 Shane and Paul finally shook hands and declared a draw. The four of them talked till 11:00, and then Shane and Mitchie headed upstairs. Mitchie dressed in some light PJ's and then sat on her bed. Shane entered a minute later in some loose, plaid patterned boxer shorts and the same t-shirt he had been wearing earlier that day, which was plain black.

Mitchie patted the space beside her. "We have half an hour till lights out and you go to bed" She said as Shane sat down.

"Okay" Said Shane smiling. He leaned in to kiss her but Mitchie moved back.

"To talk." Said Mitchie.

"About?"

"What we were talking about before."

Shane lay back on the bed sighing.

"What's her name?"

"Cloe Johnson." Shane replied after a moment.

"She lives in L.A.?" Shane nodded. "Why don't you want to tell anyone Shane?"

"I do... and I've tried, but now I'm Shane Gray, the rock star, which makes it even harder. I'm scared I might lose our contract with Disney, and I don't want to do that to Nate and Jason."

"They can't do that! This wasn't something you asked for, so they just can't."

"There's something bigger to this, and I'll tell you that...later, but I want to try and keep this on the low."

"As long as you tell someone, and get Cloe put in jail."

"Okay, can we have some fun for now though?"

Mitchie put her knees on either side off Shane and kissed him. For the rest of the half and hour they made out, Shane and Mitchie both pulling away when they felt they're self control slipping. Shane finally said good night and walked to the guest room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mitchie woke with a start. Another nightmare. She had them a lot, normally about losing her family. Now there was a new addition to her dreams; Shane. She glanced at her clock. 5:30. Mitchie groaned. She knew she would never be able to get back to sleep; she got up, took a shower, and got dressed. She went down stairs, deciding to make breakfast for every one and was surprised to find Shane sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Mitchie.

"Nightmares" Replied Shane looking up from his book.

"You to?"

"You have nightmares?"

"Yeah"

"What about?"

"Losing people most important to me. You?"

"You should be able to figure that out." Replied Shane emotionlessly. Mitchie felt anger build inside her; she really wanted to... well something to that Cloe girl, even if she didn't know what.

Mitchie grabbed some eggs from the fridge and began making an omelet. It was 6:30 by the time they had finished eating.

"So, I'm packed, what about you?" Mitchie said, loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I practically live on that bus; all my stuff is already in there." Replied Shane.

Mitchie closed the dishwasher. She wanted to talk to Shane about Cloe, but also didn't want to make Shane uncomfortable. Shane read Mitchie's expression.

"I'll tell, okay?" Shane said.

"When though?"

"Later."

"Shane..., you can't keep putting this off. We could start small, with Nate and Jason, then work our way to your parents, and after, the police."

Shane bit his lip looking troubled, then nodded.

"We'll tell them tomorrow then" said Mitchie. "I'm gonna go grab a book." Mitchie turned to go up the stairs.

"Hey Mitchie?" Shane called from behind. Mitchie turned.

"Yeah?

"Thanks."

Mitchie smiled then pranced up the stairs.

**Well you meanies only get a short chapter. I thought I would change things up a bit. Its always the girl that gets raped, why not make it the boy for once? I know its going kinda fast and it's really corny but, what can I say? And it's going to have more drama soon, this is nothing. And you aren't meanies, I'm srry. I want a least 7, if I get 10, long chapter. (Oh yeah, and not 7 MORE, just 7 over all) ****J**


	3. Getting Back

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Shane helped Mitchie load the last her bags in the car. Mitchie had only filled 2 bags with all of the things she needed. Her songbook was tucked safely in the bottom of the green one. Shane and Mitchie finally hopped in the back. Caitlyn was sitting in the front and Nate was driving, so Mitchie and Shane both sat in the middle back seat. Around fifteen minutes into the drive Shane already began to become fidgety.

"Impatient are we?" Asked Mitchie.

"Gah, I hate road trips in normal cars. I'm so used to the tour bus."

"Well we're not in a car, we're in a van." Mitchie replied like a little kid.

Shane smiled as if he just remembered something. "Mitchie, close your eyes and lean forward."

Mitchie scanned Shane's face. "Why?"

"Please?"

Mitchie sighed "Okay" She did as Shane told. There was a click and a thunk.

"Okay, now lean back." Mitchie did so, but instead of her back meeting the back of the seat, she kept falling. Instinctively Mitchie snapped her eyes open and flailed her arms to catch something, but finding nothing.

"Oof" Mitchie fell back against something soft. Shane laughed beside her. Mitchie looked around. The back of the middle seat appeared to be laid flat and connected to the back seat's seat part, making it sort of like a bed. Shane had already clicked of Mitchie's seatbelt.

"Whoa, cool" Mitchie said.

"Yeah, when you said van, I remembered that the seats did this."

"Shouldn't we be wearing seatbelts or something?" Mitchie asked.

"Nah, Nate is a good driver. Right Nate?" Shane called up to the front of the vehicle.

"Don't have sex in my van!" Nate called back. Shane rolled his eyes and Mitchie laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Shane said. He stuck his arm under the bed/seat and pulled out some pillows. "Now we can go to sleep. Or stay awake." Shane said with a smile.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I'm tired. Sleep sounds good." Shane pouted for a minute, and then gave up. Mitchie leaned her head against Shane's chest and Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie. They both fell asleep within' minutes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Aww... isn't that cute?" Caitlyn said, looking at Mitchie and Shane sleep. Nate came beside her with a full bucket of water.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Nate asked Caitlyn gesturing toward the water.

"Definitely." And with that Caitlyn poured the bucket on Shane and Mitchie's heads.

Mitchie screamed and woke with a start, while Shane sighed and opened one eye.

"You know, there is other effective ways of waking me Nate, like CALLING MY NAME?" Shane yelled at Nate.

"Hey, Caitlyn poured the bucket"

"But it was your idea, no doubt?"

Nate sighed "Guilty as charged" He said putting his hands in the air.

Shane got out of the van and started chasing Nate. Mitchie hugged her arm to her chest and shivered.

"Thanks Caitlyn, just the way I want to wake up, wet and cold." Mitchie said sarcastically. Mitchie then hopped out of the van. She watched Shane chase Nate before shaking her head and sighing and walking to the back of the van to get her bags. She opened the back and tried to drag one of her heavy bags out.

"Need some help with that?" A half familiar voice said. Mitchie turned around and saw Jason standing behind her.

"Oh, um, Jason, why are you here so early?" Mitchie asked.

"Peggy demanded that she should drive, so I let her, though I don't know why. Well let's just say Peggy doesn't like to drive slowly. Actually anywhere within' the speed limit is a challenge for her." Mitchie laughed. That's SO Peggy.

Jason helped Mitchie get the bags out of the van. It took Nate and Shane three times running past them to stop and notice Jason. They both had identical looks of confusion on their faces. Jason explained about Peggy's crazy driving, except in more detail.

"Where is Peggy anyway?" Mitchie asked as Jason finished explaining.

"Um, bathroom I think.... wait there she is." Said Jason. Peggy walked over to the four of them.

"Whoa, big bus! You know what would be cool? If we gave the driver a break and I drove for a bit." Peggy suggested.

"No!!!" The three boys answered in at the same time. Peggy raised an eyebrow, then shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Caitlyn.

Mitchie turned around. She hadn't noticed the bus before, which was odd because the bus _was_ big. Huge really.

Shane came up behind Mitchie wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder.

"Would you like to explore?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes!" Mitchie replied excitedly.

Mitchie eagerly raced up the stairs into the bus. As soon as she got in, to her right were three doors along the wall. Forward was a built in couch. To her left was a long counter containing kitchen supplies and appliances and a fridge across from that. The fridge was beside a chair which was beside the couch. A T.V. was above the counters along with a microwave. There was also a door at the end of the hallway.

Mitchie looked around marveling as Shane walked up the stairs behind her.

"That's Jason's room a bathroom and Nate's room." Said Shane pointing at the three doors. "They have two double beds in them each. Well the bedrooms, not the bathroom".

"No really?" Mitchie said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't get snippy." Said Shane playfully. Mitchie smiled and stuck out her tongue. "Oh now I'm gonna get you!"

"You can try!" Mitchie said as she turned to run towards the door at the end of the hallway. Shane followed quickly behind her. Mitchie got to the door at the end and opened it, but what she saw inside made her stop dead in her tracks and when Shane came running behind her he bumped in to her causing her and Shane to both fall over. Shane, not wanting to fall on top of Mitchie pushed his arms out so that he was hovering over top of Mitchie in a push-up position.

"Whoops, sorry Mitch. You okay?" Shane apologized.

"Ya I'm fine" Said Mitchie turning over so their faces were only inches away. Mitchie bit her lip when she noticed how close they were.

"You know, I rather like this position." Shane said getting playful again now that he knew Mitchie was okay.

Mitchie giggled but didn't say anything. She was to busy marveling how long he could stay in this position. Not being able to hold herself back she reached up touched his large muscles running her hand along them and tracing the patterns. It was that moment Nate and Caitlyn chose to walk in.

"Hey, lazy heads come help us with the ba.... Oh look Caitlyn, looks like we might be interrupting something." Nate said sort of disgusted, sort of enjoying it.

By that time Shane and Mitchie had already scrambled to their feet. Mitchie had an awkward look on her face while Shane, kind of mad at Nate for interrupting, was pouting and glaring at Nate.

"Ew." Was all that Caitlyn had to say before she dropped the bags she had in her hands and walked out to get some more. Nate, Mitchie and Shane followed behind.

**OMG I am sooooo sorry about not updating for so long. I was kind of stumped about what to do in the car ride. Sorry it's short, but it's got a lot in it. RBS! (Really Big Smile!)**


	4. What happens if Shane doesn't?

Mitchie finished bringing the bags in and finally got to inspect the back bedroom. It had purple walls and a red velvety carpet. There was a queen sized bed in the middle and a couch that looked like it turned into a bed. A book shelf was bedside the couch. On the right wall were a bureau and a door.

Mitchie walked over to the door which led to a bathroom. A rather large bathroom too. Almost directly in front of her was a stand up shower. To the left of that was a toilet. In front of the toilet was a sink. At the end of the bathroom was a shelf with some towels and other bathroom supplies. On the other side of the door were another sink and a small bathtub. The walls were yellow and the floor was white diamond with green diamonds in the middle of some of them. There was one window beside the shower and a chair in front of that..

"Wow." Was all Mitchie had to say. Shane came up behind her and leaned up against the door frame to the bathroom.

"I know." Said Shane in her ear making Mitchie jump.

"God Shane! You scared me!" Hitting him playfully on the arm.

"That was the idea. What do you wanna do now?" Shane asked.

"Hmm, well what is there do? Don't make some sick joke and point to the bed." Said Mitchie when she saw a smile creeping onto Shane's face. Shane sighed.

"Well, we could go swimming."

"Oh darn! I forgot my bathing suit!"

"Who said anything about bathing suits?" Shane replied with a smile.

Mitchie glared up at Shane for a bit before sighing and saying, "Fine, let's go".

Shane was actually rather surprised that she said yes. Mitchie on the other hand knew the answer from the start. She didn't want Shane to see her naked particularly, but she also hated when things were awkward, and if they just saw each other right away, there wouldn't be much awkwardness.

Mitchie and Shane walked out together. Shane called to Nate where they were going and continued.

"Wait, Mitchie and Shane, where are your bathing suits?" Caitlyn asked. Leave it to Caitlyn to notice something small like that.

"Umm, I've already go mine on and Shane has some shorts under his pants...right Shane?" Mitchie lied.

"Yeah, let's go Mitch."

When Mitchie and Shane got there, Shane immediately started undressing. Mitchie took off her pants and shirt, but left her panties and bra on, scared to take the rest off. No one but her parent s and little brother had ever seen her naked before. And Sierra of course, but that was a given.

"Come on Mitch, take the rest off." Mitchie glanced up from the ground at Shane. Well it was meant to be a glance, but it turned into a stare. God he was beautiful.

"Fine, if you won't take it off, I will." Said Shane beginning to walk over to Mitchie. Mitchie snapped out of her trance.

"Wait! Fine, I will, but you have to look away."

Shane had a look of distaste but turned around anyway. "Fine. Tell me when you done ok?"

"Thanks Shane." Mitchie stripped off the rest of her garments. She bit her lip hating being exposed. She looked at the water at slowly walked in so Shane would not hear her. "Ready".

Shane turned around. Mitchie was in the water, and the water just barely covered her nipples. However, there was still exposed skin. Skin Shane had not seen before and couldn't wait to explore, to feel to soft perfect ness of it.

Shane took a deep breath though his nose. _Keep control Shane_ he thought to himself. He walked into the water.

"Don't you think this is sort of cheating for you?" Shane asked.

"I still have to get out. You can see it all then."

"Why are you so hesitant?" Shane asked moving closer to Mitchie.

"I don't like my body. It's ugly."

"Why is it that all girls worry about their bodies? I'm sure you're beautiful. Of course, I wouldn't know. I wonder why that would be Mitchie?" Shane said shooting Mitchie a playful glare.

"Shut-up" Said Mitchie sticking out her tongue.

"Hmmm, so what do you want to do now?"

"Well Shane," Mitchie said lowering her voice a bit even though she knew no one was around "When I said we could have sex, I didn't say anything about... other things." With that, Mitchie splashed Shane and began paddling her self away in the water. Shane followed faster. He had taken swimming since he was 6 years old and was good at it by now. He caught up to Mitchie very quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back so her small body was pressed up against his own.

"Hmm... you don't have a boner." Mitchie stated.

"I know. I'm trying REALLY hard to control my self right now and you DEFINETLY not helping."

"Well I'm just going to have to fix that now aren't I?" Mitchie said with a smile.

Mitchie plunged her hands into the water and ran her hands down his very hard abs. She put her hand just above his waistline teasing. Shane groaned. He bit he lips after though, still trying to keep his control.

Mitchie moved her hand onto his manhood. **(A/N: I know we're all mature enough to see the word penis, but it just sounds tacky) **She ran her hand up and down it. Shane closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths. The water was to warm to help him out. The breathing wasn't working and Shane was ready to give in.

Shane reached down into the water. He was pretty much hard right now. He grabbed onto Mitchie's wrist firmly, but not hurting her. Mitchie glanced up at Shane. She could see it had worked. His eyes were now darkening with lust.

Shane let go of her wrist and moved both hands to her hips rubbing them and slowly moving his hands down to her middle. He brought his hand down to her heated sex, hovering for a second before plunging one of his fingers inside her. Mitchie threw her head back sucking in a breath. She had never felt so much pleasure in her life. Shane moved it up and down, gaining speed and Mitchie moved with him. Shane put in a second finger. Mitchie moaned as Shane continued moving. Then Shane put in a third finger. This one sort of hurt.

"Shane, stop... it hurts." Mitchie moaned. Shane didn't. Mitchie put her hand against his chest "Shane! Stop, please!" Mitchie cried, tears coming down her cheeks in fear. Shane shook his head and removed his fingers. Mitchie breathed a trembling sigh of relief. Shane looked up at Mitchie.

"Oh my god Mitchie, I'm sorry." Shane said. Mitchie turned paddling away around and began paddling herself away. She got out of the water, grabbed her clothes, and began walking away. Not toward the tour bus though. Shane noticed this. Shane took some deep breaths until he was sure he had absolute control of himself. Shane walked out of the water, grabbing his clothes and heading in the general direction Mitchie had gone.

When he found Mitchie, she was sitting on the dock. She hadn't put her clothes on. Shane wasn't paying attention to that though. He walked up to Mitchie.

"Mitchie?" Mitchie didn't say anything but he knew that she knew he was here. "can I sit down beside you?"

Mitchie nodded and moved over a bit.

"I'm sorry Mitch. I don't know what got to me."

"God I'm such a whoos... I should be the sorry one. I am sorry."

"Don't talk like that Mitch. I shouldn't have lost control. Don't ever be scared to tell me if your hurt, like I said before, I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. I won't lose control ever again. Ever."

Mitchie scooted closer and dropped her head onto his shoulder still staring out into the now setting sun. Mitchie shivered. Shane wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned his head on hers. The only sounds were sounds of nature and Mitchie and Shane breathing in and out.

"Mitchie, I think I'm in love with you." As Shane said this realized just how true that was.

"I think I love you to." Mitchie replied. Shane looked at Mitchie right then and Mitchie looked at Shane. Shane put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. They then went back to their earlier position.

**Well that was about 2 1/2 pages long so it's pretty short, it's got Drama though. And three other things. I realized in one of the chapters I put this thing about drinking when you 18, but I forgot that in the states its 21 not 18 (I live in Canada). But you'll have to just IMAGINE!! YAY!!! Second, Nate isn't Shane's half brother he's his STEP brother because they're only one year apart. Third, I want you guys to guess how old I am for the heck of it. Oh yeah, and tomorrow is my last day of school for winter break so I'll be updating a lot. Oh yeah, another thing is I'm writing a new story that will be up soon. Don't worry, this one is still my number 1 story. Now REVIEW!!! **

**Down there ↓↓↓↓↓**


End file.
